Teen Titans: Dark Love
by DarkDallas
Summary: Next Chapter up! Happyness in this chapter and some mushy stuff in the next chapter plus a strange villian does some strange things to the titans!
1. Arrival

The thunder clapped harsh, shaking the Teen titans head quarters to its base, Robin and Starfire sat in the living room watching an old west movie, while Robin attempted to explain the old west too her, it was basically pointless, across the hall sat beast boy and Cyborg, ferociously going at a game of Street Fighter, there shouting could be heard all through out the teen titan head quarters. Raven, the dark telekinetic sat in her room meditating, they were here comrades she heard all around her, those whom she had actually felt for, those who had saved her from her own mind, but still, she felt a sadness within her. Starfire and Robin, Beast Boy and Terra, Cyborg, well he had a girl-friend somewhere, the Teen Titans were yet too meet her though. All of them had found someone, all of them but her. It made her feel lonely, painfully so. She wished she had someone, she wished with all her might that she had someone that could understand her, that could love her. She knew that it would never be true, Raven belived in her heart that no man could ever love her. She was right, but little did she know that outside the teen titans building, stood not a man, nor a woman. A being, with dark blue hair and eyes, standing as tall as cyborg, with the same build, he wore a black leather jacket, with the arms ripped off for easier movement. A Black tank top, black jeans and black boots. A scar ran across his right eye, a black sameuria sword at his side. He starred at the building, hidden within his heart the hope to find acceptance, with these titans of the human race. He didn't realize, that his destiny awaited him, hidden away inside a dark room. 


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
The being walked up too the building as the storm raged around him, he uneasily knocked on the door. Robins head perked up alittle and moved toward the door.  
"Who could that be" he said to Star fire.  
"Perhaps the man of Pizza?" Robin shrugged, they had ordered pizza, but that was only fifteen minutes ago. He went over to answer the door, as he opened it his eyes widened.  
"Hello" he said, trying to hide the fact that the person infront of him was freaking him out alittle.  
"Uhh...Hi" The being answered nervously. Robin however felt relief at the person voice, it was obviously that of a teenagers, possibly someone looking for membership. There was silence for a moment, until robin choose to speak first.  
"Here to try out for the team?" The being nodded slowly. Very nervous about what he might have to show of himself..  
"Well its too late for it tonight, come on in, introduce yourself to us first, whats your name?"  
"Dallas, your robin right?" Robin nodded.  
"I see you've done your homework, good" Dallas shrugged lightly as he stepped inside, robin was curious as too why Dallas wasent soaked from the rain, but he didn't bother to pry into powers just yet. Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicater.  
"Titans, meet in the living room." He closed it and lead Dallas into the living room.  
"Dallas this is – "Dallas interrupted him, as politely as he could.  
"Starfire, its nice to finally meet you" Star fire got a big anime smile as she stood up.  
"It is nice to finally meet you too" Dallas blinked slowly, he didn't quite understand this girl, but he just shrugged it off, soon all the teen titans had entered the living room, Robin introduced Dallas to them one at a time, but a certain titan, dressed in all blue caught Dallas's eye. "Raven, how fitting..." he thought to himself. Sense Dallas's arrival was late at night, the introductions only lasted about half an hour after the pizza came, soon all of the titans were off to bed, except Dallas and Raven. They sat in the living room, uncomphertably,  
"I geuss you're supposed to sleep on the sofa tonight...." He nodded softly, Raven could feel a strange tension in the air, and did not like it. She stood up and walked toward the hallway.  
"I'm going to bed" she said sternly, and vanished into the darkness, however a moment later she peeked around the corner, his aura, his aura felt like those she had run into before, but he was different, she could feel it, but how different, she would soon find out.  
Coming soon: Chapter 3 - Acceptence 


	3. Acceptence

Chapter 3: Acceptence  
  
As the morning light filtered into the teen titans building it landed upon the sleeping Dallas's face. The warm touch of light upon him stirring too a state of being partially awake. He grunted and rolled off the couch hitting with a hard thump on the floor, he picked himself up yawning, he looked around the building, no one seemed to be awake just yet. He headed toward the kitchen too make some breakfeast for himself, when he got in there, beast boy was already running around cooking, he blinked slowly at him.  
"Morning Beast Boy" Beast boy didn't even respond he just kept darting about the kitchen. He shook his head and headed toward the door, he needed some fresh air, on his way out he walked past Raven, again that eerie feeling of having seen him before filled her, he however did not share that odd feeling, he just nods too her and heads out the door, sitting against the Teen Titan building. He closed his eyes and slowly dozed off in the warm morning sun.  
As he slept the teen titans gathered at the breakfast table, discussing the newest person to try out for the titans.  
"So, Raven, we didn't get your perceptive on him last night" Robin says looking strait at the blue clad warrior. She shakes her head, not responding too Robin, lost in thought trying too rememeber where she had seen a similar Aura. Robin realizing she was once again lost in though did not bother her, he was about too speak again when a small explosion erupted from the city.  
"Titans go!" screamed robin as the six of them ran out the door toward the explosion. Robin looked back at Dallas who had been woken from the explosion he tossed him a communicator.  
"You can listen in and watch, but don't interfere!" Robin hopped on a garbage can lid and Raven lifted him and Cyborg toward the city. Dallas flipped over the moniter and watched them from it. He saw what they say, a rock monster, he watched as Robin went to hit it with his staff, shattering it much to robins shock, Raven through a large garbage can at it, it simply bounced off, Beast boy try to ram into it with an elephant, he slammed his head knocking himself silly, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at it, to no effect, The monster smacked star fire from the sky sending her hurling into the ground, causing Dallas to cringe. Robin was next to go down as he was driven into a wall, cyborg attempted to grapple with the being just to be slammed deep into the ground. Dallas decided it was time, weather they wanted him there or not, he roared and with a splatter of blood black wings ripped from his spine, glistening midnight feathers coated in his own blood hung from the large black wings. He flapped them taking into the sky, he flew toward the scene as he grew closer he saw the beast about to slam its foot down upon Raven, he dove under the foot putting his hands up, and as the beast brought its foot down he caught it, struggling against the weight of the beast he looked toward Raven.  
"What are you doing! Go!" Raven's eyes widened she knew she had recognized his aura...he was...he was...a demon. She backed away, in fear more then anything else. He pushed the beasts foot back and flew at it, delivering a vicious blow too its jaw, sending it staggering backward, he layed in an assult with a fury of lefts and rights into the beast, driving it backward, he brough his hands backward  
"Black Dragon Fire!" he roared and his entire body became coated in black fire, taking the form of a dragon, he charged and slammed into the beast sending it into the ground, unconscious. Slowly, the stunned teen titans woke, looking at the transformed Dallas. Robin was the first to approach him. Breathing heavily he smiled.  
"Welcome to the titans" Robin extended his hand to Dallas, whom once the flames died away shook it. The rest of the teen titans gathered to welcome Dallas too the team, all except raven, who had fled back to the teen titans head quarters, she slid into her room and sat on her bed.  
"No...No...how can it be...they are all dead...dead.."  
  
Coming soon: Chapter 4: Memories 


	4. Memories

Chapter 4: Memories  
  
Raven sat on her bed, shaking in a mixture of fear and anxiety, there he was...he was here, how, how did one survive, how did one grow so strong, her minded slowly faded back into a time only a few years ago, a time before she came to know the teen titans.  
"But Father! I can't!" Screamed Raven, she was younger then but her look was much the same, infront of her stood a large man, with fire red skin and four yellow eyes, he was extremely intimidating. Especially right now, trying to force her too use her powers without her words. Little did either of them know, that war was soon too be upon them, there was an explosion just outside their home and the father stormed out in a rage to investigate, demanding that Raven stay back, Raven however had different Ideas and climbed too the roof to investigate, what she saw left a lasting mark too this very day. There entire town had been light ablaze, houses of the Warriors burned bright in the dark night, but some homes, those of women who'se husbands were not warriors, seemed to be safe from the fire. Untouched by the destructive flames, below her a battle raged, she saw her father locked in a battle with another Demon, this demon was different then the others that were in skattered battles around the city, he wore a fine golden armor, long blue hair hung down infront of deep blue eyes, his body was larger then her fathers, something that shocked her a great deal, her father was being pushed back by the great demon, and he spoke in a language she could not understand, but she could tell by the demons tone that he was angry, very angry. Him and Her father waged a brutal fight destroying buildings as they slammed each other about, houses crumbled benenth their now massive size. Around her raven noticed that the others of her fathers kind, other Demons had soundly defeated the smaller of the giants kind, but her father, the strongest of their kind was still locked in a heated battle with this mysterious demon, and heated was the proper word too use, the demon's hair had turned to blue fire, with each step he took the materials beneth his feet would melt away, Raven was sweating profusely on her roof top, but in shock and awe she could not seem to take her eyes off the battle, it raged on and on for what seemed to her like hours, when finally her father was tossed to the ground, the demon spoke again, words that she could not understand but her father seemed too. Her father roared as the demon's wings ripped from his back, black feathers dripping in blood....it took flight and headed away, her father, treatcherous man that he was reached into his pouch and pulled out a blow gun and a poision dart, firing it into the beasts leg, he roared turned and ripped it out, before flying off into the dusk.  
The next few days too her were a blur, the town was quickly and efficiently rebuilt, arms were gathered and untrained warriors were trained. She was told by her father that she was too come along, and too witness what would happen to anyone who dared stand in the way of their race, the next day, she witnessed the final straw of her deciding to leave her father and live on her own. The battle with what her father called "Fire Demons"  
The day of the battle was here, she was woken up very early and dressed in protective armor, she was sent too her fathers side at the front of the line, and instructed to simply observe. They traveled for what seemed like hours until they reached a land she had never seen, lava seemed to ooze from the ground, the homes were built from fire, as were many of the other buildings. Her eyes were wide with fear as she watched the warriors filter down the hill, in masses they invaded an unsuspecting land, from where she was she could hear the screams of women and children, the howls of men in pain, from perhaps the loss of life, or of their loved ones, but she thought to herself.  
"Father said..these demons do not love...if they do not..they why do the men cry when their lovers die?" She watched with horror as the slaughter continued all through the day, until only one child was lift, a child with deep blue hair and emerald eyes, he sat huddled against the dead body of his mother, a beautiful woman with black hair and emerald eyes, she had died trying to protect her child. Father was wrong, these demons did love, they did care. Perhaps even more then her father, her father looked down at the boy and raised his spear, the child's eyes widened as the sharp object was brought down into his stomach, her father twisted the blade as the child screamed and laughed sadistically, Raven couldn't take it, they had slaughtered an entire race of peoples...demons or not, they did not deserve such a fate. Her eyes filled with tears as she flew back to the village, to pack, and too leave.  
Her mind snapped back too the present, how did he survive that onslaught, that horrific massacre, and had he come for revenge? There is no way he didn't know what she was, was there? And what was he going to do if she found out, Raven sat on her bed, sweat beading down her face in worry, would he try and kill her? He seemed as strong as the leader was, but then why didn't he fight? Why hadn't he been at the battle? She layed back and closed her eyes, perhaps some sleep would do her some good.  
  
Ps: Thanks for all the reviews, they inspire me too keep writing, oh and next chapter : The truth about Dallas 


	5. Dallas's Origin

Chapter 5 – Dallas's Origin  
Dallas smiled as the Teen titans congradulated him, none of them were quite sure what he was but they were glad to have him on their team, Beast boy was jumping up and down like a giddy little child. Screaming things like "Dude that was awesome!" and transforming into a strange version of Dallas's transformation, Robin congratulated him on joining the team, as did Star fire and Cyborg. Dallas's attention however wasn't on the four titans that were there, it was on Raven, her sudden departure boggled his mind, why did she fly away so suddenly and so frightfully, he could smell the fear on her when she fled. He would have to discuss this with her later, for now the titans had to go rest up at the tower, most of them had some pretty good aches and maybe a few broken bones.  
It took them only a few moments to return too the tower, where They all once again separated to go rest and relax after that hard battle, Dallas was shown to his new room by beast boy, it was empty except for a bed and blankets, but Dallas figured he could soon rememdy that, the only part that bothered him, was it was right across from Ravens room, after he went in and setteled down there was a knock on the door, it was Robin.  
"Yeah come on in" Dallas said as he flopped back onto the bed, his feet hanging off the edge. Robin walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Dallas, I know you're a new member of the team, and maybe you don't trust some of us very much, but honestly, all of us are wondering where you're powers come from? Beast Boys a shape shifter, Im just human, Cyborg is well, Cyborg, Ravens a Teleconetic, and Star Fire's an alien. What are you? "  
Dallas sighed, why did they have to ask so soon, he closed his eyes, well they were going to have to find out sooner or later.  
"I am a demon "he said flat out, Robin's face just dropped, getting those wide white anime eyes.  
"A...A...A What?" He stuttered out.  
"A Demon, one of the last of my kind, the last as far as I know, We control fire...." Robin nodded slowly.  
"What happened to the rest of your kind?"  
"Honestly I don't remember much, I remember my father going off too avenge my sisters murder at the hands of another demon clan...four eyed monstraousities who came too our village and destroyed all of us...My mother, My brothers, My younger sister and Me all destroyed....I should have died....but being the son of the leader those left barely alive fed their life energys into me, giving me their life, their strength, I am all of them now, and they are all of me...That Is what I am...."  
Robin nodded slowly, but in the back of his mind he worried, if this person was a combination of all those demonic energys, then how and why was he so kind?  
"I see...do you know who did it?" Dallas shook his head no.  
"I was too young to remember who they were, all I remember is their aura..their life energy, I know if I ever felt it again, I'd know just who it was...." Dallas's eyes seemed to grow cold and angry at that point, causing robin to grow uncomphertable, he stood up, and gave the excuse that he had to go rest, after he left the room he leaned against the wall and sighed.  
"That was a creepy look..." Robin walked uneasily toward his room, deciding to let the day relax before pressing further into Dallas's past. Coming Soon: Chapter 6 – Raven's Remorse 


	6. Raven's Remorse

Chapter 7: Ravens Remorse  
  
Raven sat in her room, the night had come quickly to her, time seemed to be flying by with nothing to stop it, her blanket was wet with tears, as was her pillow, she had been witness too so many horrible things, but that day was by far the worst of them all, they slaughter of all those people, if he was one, she was partially responsible in her own mind for the destruction of a people. Her dreams that night were filled with horrible nightmares, visions of the slaughtering of a people dance in her head, sadness and pain coursed through her body as the telenconic felt the suffering souls within her memories, she sat up as the dawn broke in a cold sweat, little light filtered into the Dark Raven's room, but it was enough to stir her, she had too know, she had to find out if he was one of those creatures, if he was one of those demons that her father slaughtered. She rose quietly and opened her door, none of the titans were awake yet, all of them stayed awake late and slept late, she quietly floated over too Dallas's room and knocked on the door, for a moment there was no answer, then the door opened, and a disheavled Dallas opened the door, apparently he wasent a morning person either. She sighed, she was afraid, for the second time in the past two days raven felt a deep fear within her belly, an overwhelming fear of what was too come.  
"May..I come in?" she asked quietly, Dallas shrugged, and pushed to door open further.  
"Yeah sure, Why not" he said yawning. Raven stepped into the basically empty room, and sighed softly.  
"I need too talk to you...it is about your origins.." dallas seemed to get a serious face.  
"So Robin told you I was a demon then....." She shook her head no.  
"No, I knew that from your battle with that rock monster, I could feel it in your aura..." Dallas nodded, he understood Aura quite well.  
"Please sit..." Dallas sat down and raven sat Indian style and began to float.  
"There is something I need to tell you," She said softly, she then began to talk in a slow, sorrow filled tone, she told him of her father, of how he looked and acted, she told him of the day so many years ago, when she witnessed the slaughtering of an entire demonic kind. Then there was silence, Tears flowed down Ravens face slowly, as Dallas seemed to be contemplating something.  
"I don't see why you are crying...." He said softly, Raven looked up at him in shock.  
"You did nothing wrong, you're father was the one at fault...it's not like you took up a sword or anything..." His voice was soft, tender, and almost understanding, but was it possible for a demon to be understanding? She wasn't sure, perhaps deep in his mind he was plotting something.  
"But I could have, I should have helped your kind..." Dallas shook his head no.  
"I don't remember much about that day, but your fathers power was blinding, you would not have done any good, and probably knowing your father gotten yourself killed, and you would not be here, doing the good that you do now." Ravens eyes widened, this demon, this creature of the under world like her father, held no anger toward her, she felt none from his aura, only sorrow, not for himself, but for her.  
"Please, leave me too my thoughts "she nodded slowly and floated from his room too hers, curious as too why he managed to remain so calm, and wondering why she could feel true, caring emotions coming from a creature of the underworld. This questions plagued her as she floated into her room, to try and get more sleep.  
  
Coming Soon: Chapter 8 - Denied by Both heaven and Hell 


	7. Denied by both heaven and hell

Chapter 7: (The correctly numbered one...) Denied by both heaven and Hell Dallas sat in his room, raven had left only a few minutes ago, and tears already poured down his face, but they were not normal nears, from eye, slow black droplets settled down his face, in his other, a slow gleam of bright white dripped down his face. His body raged inside, screaming at him, to seek revenge upon the daughter of the man who destroyed his kind, but his mind and his heart told him other wise, it had been a long time sense he had this kind of struggle against himself, for the longest time his fathers side of him had remained dominant, but now his mother, his beautiful mother, who returned him to earth....her half was taking over now, her half was controlling his emotions, his will his want to forgive raven, as he sat up he began to think. Did he really have anything too forgive, after all there was nothing she could have done, and her father was a totally different person then her, he could see that. As he lay on his bed, and closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing, his mind wandered back, to only a short time ago, when he had learned, of his true nature....  
The rain was only beginning to come down as Dallas walked through the grass field just outside the city, he had been a wanderer for a few years now, and was used too walking from place to place, with nothing particular to do. As he wandered, his eyes came upon a small house, outside a little girl with bright red hair played in the dirt, he smiled, he was glad to see there was some innocence left in the world, he walked toward the girl slowly, not wanting to frighten her, as he approached the girl looked up at him and smiled, her front two teeth were missing it made him laugh alittle. He bent down infront of her. "Hello little girl, what's your name?" She looked at him and shrugged. "Marissa" she continued playing in the dirt, tossing it about.  
"Hello Marissa, I'm Dallas, are your mommy and daddy home?" she shook her head no.  
"Those two bad men came and took mommy away, and daddy went after her...so now its just me and Jordan"  
"Who'se Jordan?" Dallas asked. Marissa then pointed to a young man sleeping against a tree, he couldn't of been more then 13, and he was left here with his little sister, poor boy, poor girl. Dallas smiled down at the little girl.  
"Marissa, which way did your daddy go?" Marissa pointed toward a darkened path that lead into a deep black forest, Dallas rose too his feet, and darted off toward the woods, he put his senses to work, as he picked up a scent which appeared to be similar too Marissa's. He followed it for days, over mountains and rivers, until finally he came upon a camp. There must have been a hundred bandits down there, he scanned the area from high above a rock. He noticed a woman on a stake, fiery red hair sticking too her worn face. Her clothing had been ripped and torn, obviously, something terrible had happened too her. Dallas closed his eyes and focused his senses, she was still alive, he could hear her heart beating steadily, he growled, these basterds. Dallas felt a rage rising within him, a deep seeded rage of seeing a helpless woman tortured and god only knew what else, with a defiant roar he stood up his wings ripping from his back, he dove from the cliff down toward the encampment, his body in a blur as he exploded into black flame, their were screams of pain heard from the men of the camp for miles around, blood filled the air and damped the ground, the woman tied too the pole could only watch in shock as Dallas ripped through these men, like they were nothing. As his rage setteled, dallas realized the extent of what he had done, body parts lay strewn around him, and the woman he had come to rescue starred at him, with shock and awe, as sharp finger nails retracted back into his body, he walked over too her, and untied her. He said only one thing "You're husband and a small band of men will be coming over the hill soon....they will take you home.." he took too the sky's as the woman could only gawk, however there was a buzzing suddenly through the air, and an arrow flew through the sky, it slammed into Dallas's chest sending him toppling too the ground, the archer, a barely alive mercenary dropped dead after shooting the arrow, Dallas had been expecting a gun shot perhaps, but an arrow, such a primitive weapon, he had not prepared himself for, as he fell to the ground the world grew cold, the light faded away and he hit the ground with a mighty crash, kicking up dust and debris everywhere. Dallas, was dead.  
The world around him grew brighter with a sudden flash, the arrow in his chest gone dallas sat up and looked around, clouds...he was surrounded by clouds, he stood up and looked around, noticing a figure in the distance he headed toward it, "Excuse me! Excuse me, where am I?" the figure turned around and Dallas stopped in his steps, the woman bore a striking resemblance too him, she stood as tall as he was, her off blue hair hung down past her shoulders, but her eyes were what caught Dallas's attention most, a deep emerald green, just like his.  
"In purgatory my child...I wish so badly you could join me in heaven...you cannot though...my love for your father, and his for me has damned you too purgatory...a demon is not welcome in heaven..nor is an angel welcome in hell..." Dallas eye's widen.  
"You...can't be my mother..my mother...was a demon.." The woman shook her head and sighed.  
"My son, your adopted mother was a demon....your true origin was hidden from you, and the rest of the world, except your father and I...you..are both a demon and an angel my child, that is why such atrocities against humans anger you so, being half demon, you act on your anger, and things like this happen...I can only do this for you once my son..and for it, they will probably take my wings..but go my child, return to earth, live your life..." With that there was a sudden burst of light, and Dallas sat up, breathing heavily he stared at the black sky, night had come, he was on gerney, being carried by two men, he sat up, and the man in the back dropped him in shock. He ran too the front of the line. "He's alive! HE's Alive!" Dallas stared at the sky, he was un-wanted, by heaven or hell, at this moment, there was no where that he belonged...  
  
Coming soon: Chapter 8 - The beginnings of Friendship Authors note: Thanks for all your reviews once again, this thing is probably going to be over thirty chapters, and small spoiler, it wont be for atleast 5 more chapters that they begin to develop feelings for each other, they have to be friends first right? 


	8. The Beginings of Friendship

Chapter 8 – The beginings of Friendship.  
  
Dallas stood up, he shook his head slowly. His memories had given him a path, he knew now that he would be working and living with Raven, he could not allow himself to have such animosity between them, and partly because of his mothers influence, he wished to end the pain seeing his kind slaughtered had caused her. He walked from his door out into the hallway, making his way the short distance between their two rooms. He knocked softly on the door. He waited a few moments and heard a slow shuffling, Raven opened the door, her face hidden below a hood, he could tell however that her eyes were wet with tears.  
"May I come in?" He asked softly, Raven looked up at him, curious. No one ever bothered to come into her room, not sense Beast boy and Cyborg were sucked into her mirror.  
"Uh..sure" she says reserved and quietly, she opened the door for him and he walked inside, she expected some sort of comment on the décor of her room, but he gave none.  
"I don't want you too think I am habering feelings of anger toward you, I know you think I am a demon...but I am not..." Raven raised her eyes toward him.  
"Liar! I saw your wings.!" She shouted., a bulb exploding above her head.  
"I am not a pure demon Raven...my soft nature comes from my mother..an angel...I didn't learn this, until only a few months ago myself, but it does not shock me, I am much too kind to be a pure blooded demon, much to reluctant to kill, but I am half demon..I do get filled with rage..and I have killed...I am responsible for the Trump Town Massacre..." Ravens eyes widened, 100 mercenries, rebels, and all around bad people were slaughtered at that town, such a great loss of life caused by only one man.  
"Oh..my..." Was all that raven could manage to bring out, should she tell the others? Dallas had not just beaten those men, but he murdered them, every last one of them.  
"I will understand, if you fear me, but I do not want you too, I do not wish their to be animosity between us, so I've come only to say this, You are Forgiven." Ravens eyes widened, he had granted her forgivness, but did she really need it? Probably not, her rational mind knew that, but her heart and soul told her yes, and the last surviving member of those who could forgive her, had. In an uncharastic move Raven broke into tears and wrapped her arms around dallas, sobbing into his chest, Dallas was used too this actually, several people often relied on him for emotional support. He simply patted her on the back and smiled.  
"Its okay now, your sins are lifted...you are free from worry.." As Dallas spoke, Raven felt a strange sensation in her, as if for once in her life she belived him, it was odd too her, Dallas's very presence, made her feel safe.  
"So this is what its like...to have a best friend..." she thought to herself, and simply continued to hug him, as she let her pain out. 


	9. Realization

Chapter Nine: Realization  
  
Two whole weeks have passed sense Dallas and Raven had talked, they indeed had become closer too each other, often times they would be up late at night. Simply talking too one another, about the pain that filled both of their lives. Dallas learned that soon after seeing his kinds slaughtered, Raven left her father for earth, and that she too came upon the teen titans only by chance.  
The day was slowly fading away as Raven and Dallas sat on the top of the titans tower, both lost in deep meditation, they hadn't heard robin call for them on their communicators the first time. The second time however, Robin used the shock feature to snap them out of it. Dallas flipped open his communicator.  
"What is it Robin?" Robin was breathing heavily and his face looked pretty busted up.  
"We've got a major problem down here and we need you're help! Hurry!" Dallas nodded as did Raven and they both took too the sky, following the tracking beacon of Robins communicator they soon found themselves in the middle of a disaster area, rubble lay strewn around them, Dallas could smell human blood, and death abound. He looked over at the titans, Robin and Cyborg were hurt pretty Badly. Bleeding from some what appeared to be serious Injury. Dallas looked over and saw beast boy struggling too his feet, Star fire was in the air still, furiously throwing her green energy blasts at a being Dallas could not see through the smoke.  
"You hurt my friends! "she screamed and tossed down blast after blast, finally however she stopped, breathing heavily she looked at the damage she had created.  
"Is he defeated?" she said out loud, when suddenly their was a red energy blast that slammed into star fire and sent her crashing too the ground, Dallas had heard several of her bones break. He snarled and his wings quickly ripped from his back, He and raven floated down too the ground. When the smoke cleared a man stood their, his eyes black as night, his hair was as red as blood, he wore an off grey dirty trenchcoat, no shirt and black pants with no shoes.  
"Who are you?! Tell me now!" Snarled Dallas. The man smiled and starred at Dallas.  
"I am Yurikoti Sanki, The worlds foremost assassin, and I'm afraid you Teen Titans, are on my hit list "Dallas snarled and his wings twitched gently. He charged the man as fast as he could, but Yurikoti was too fast, he simply stepped aside and drove his knee Into dallas's stomach sending the large demon toppling to the ground, growling at the sound of his own ribs breaking. He quickly retaliated though as he went to sweep out Yuri's feet, Yuri leaped but only to be side swipped buy a large chunk of rock sending him crashing into debris. Dallas looked over and saw Raven, who after helping him had gone over and tried to see what was wrong with the other titans and who could still fight. Beast boy it seems was the only one still capable of being of any use. Robin Cyborg and Starfire tried to argue about staying but Raven sent them off, telling them that they were useless as badly injured as they were and would only stand to get in the way.  
There was a rumbling under the rocks and suddenly an explosion as they were sent soaring away, Yuri seemed very angry, beast boy, always impatient turned into an elephant and charged him, only to have a red energy blast send him hurling backwards and into the debris, knocking him out cold.  
"Damn it!" Dallas thought to himself, he growled and formed a fire ball in his hands just as Raven picked up a rock, they threw them at the same time, Yuri leaped over the rock spun around and knocked the fire ball away, he ran toward Raven, his anger centered at her. "You Die first!" he screamed and drew a samuri blade, he drove it foreward before Raven could react, she closed her eyes and awaited the deadly blow, But there was only a light poke, She opened them and saw Dallas standing infront of her, Samuri sword buried through him, black blood slowly dripped down the sword. It suddenly tore from him, toppling him too the ground. Raven's mind filled with anger, as she starred at Yuri, she raised her hands up, no words came out this time, rocks broke apart and formed sharp objects, they flew in a blur at Yuri, who could only watch as his body was ripped to shreds by the rocks. Raven looked down at Dallas, black blood had pooled around him, she rolled him over, he was still barely breathing, she cradled his head in her arms.  
"Don't you die on me..." She said softly starring down at him. Suddenly her mind realized, starring down at him, close to death, close to leaving her forever. That she did not want to be just friends with Dallas, she had fallen in love with him. Her in love, the very thought almost made her laugh, but he understood her, her could talk with her, and she with him. Tears slowly ran down her face and she clutched his fading body.  
"Don't you die on me! Don't you dare die on me!" Her tears became sobs, as she prayed to any one, to anything to stop him from dying. As she did, the world around them slowly grew darker, the skys blacked and thunder crashed, as a lonesome rain began to pour down on her. Slowly from the ground, black rays of light filtered up, and into Dallas's body, Raven didn't notice this her eyes were clenched shut, suddenly there was a red lightning strike, hittind Dallas square in the chest, his eyes widend as he inhaled sharply. Raven looked down at him, his wound had closed, it was a miracle, what had happended she didn't understand, nor did she care, Dallas was alive, unconscious but alive, she sat their in the rain. Clutching his body close to her chest. She was in love, but now, how to tell him that, that was a worry for another day. 


	10. Choosing to Hide

Chapter 10 – Choosing too hide  
  
Authors note: Would anyone like to see me write a song fic based on this story? If so say so in your review, if you choose to give one.  
  
As the clouds let loose their mighty rain, Dallas's eyes slowly twitched, he had felt the blade go into him, pierce through his stomach and come out his spine, but he was still alive, how, how was he alive. He felt someone holding his head, he heard crying, maybe he was dead. Maybe he hadn't survived, Dallas opened his eyes to reveal the crying Raven, who had not noticed yet his wounds haved healed. He slowly brought his hand up, and the moment it touched her cool skin she stopped crying, he whipped the warm tears from her cheek. "Don't Cry. I don't like seeing you this sad..." Dallas said softly, Raven looked down at him, violet eyes fixed upon the demon she loved, but then it occored too her, would he, could he love her back? No, of course not. He may have forgiven her for her fathers misdeeds but he could never love her.  
  
"How....How did you survive...how are you alive after that blow?" she asked, she looked down at the wound and it had sealed itself up. "To be honest Raven, I don't really know..." he starred up at her, into her eyes, there was a hint of something in them, a delicate emotion that he hadn't seen before. He couldn't recognize it. He stood up, the water began to evaporate from his body, as he warmed, he quickly dried, his hair falling back down infront of his eyes. The much smaller raven starred up at him, what a giant he was, towering over her, his shadow cast upon her, swallowing her up whole, like a blanket of darkness, she could feel that this is what she wanted. She wanted him to have her, to protect her, for the first time in years she yearned to be held and protected from the world. Why had he triggered this in her? What made him different from all the other dark and dreary people she met. She looked up at his face, a small smile was upon it. It suddenly came too her, it wasn't that he was dark, it wasn't that he was dreary or angry, because she could certainly feel those things in him, but it was that he was happy with himself. He was happy, yet dark, how did he manage to do that? How did he manage to steal happiness from the depths of depravity. She didn't know, she simply floated into the air and headed back toward the teen titans head quarters, in her head, her thoughts racing. What was he too do, he floated into the air and followed her. This dark angel had come into his life, and he didn't know how to handle it, he couldn't tell her how he felt could he? That every moment of every day he desired to hold her, and too love her. No, he couldn't tell her such a thing, Raven did not, no could not feel love like that, telling her would simply jeopardize their friendship. So he remained silent as he followed her, keeping his feelings for her a secret, only too himself. Why, Why did he have too have this hold on her, she wondered this as she flew, why was it so hard too resist turning around and telling him to hold her and love her. She knew in her heart that he would deny her, so in her mind she choose to hid her feelings, and never tell him of the love she held for him. Another Authors note: I know its short but I only get like 40 minutes in school to write these chapters, my home comp is on the fritz, but it will be fixed soon, and hopefully you'll get those bigger chapters you're desiring. 


	11. Arguing with Yourself

Chapter 11 - Arguing with yourself?  
  
Dallas sits in his room the lightning crackling outside, The titans were in their rooms quietly healing from their rooms. Dallas simply stares out into the store, watching it rage with eternal strength. His mind was racing, he had fallen in love with someone who couldn't possibly love him in return. He leaned back, his head resting on the black silken pillows as he stared at the ceiling. Why, why couldn't it of been another person, someone who could possibly love him in return. Why did his heart ache for her? He hated this feeling that was buried deep inside, refusing to give in too its will and power, wanting so badly to just go over and confess his love too Raven, but he could not. What good would it do, make her feel awkward around him. No he couldn't tell her, not now, not ever. So there he sat, watching the thunder crash and lightning strike, trying to figure out a way to hide the pain inside from not being able to touch the one he loved.  
Across the hall, Raven was having a similar dilemma, however she was meditating, staring into her mirror she was soon in her own mind. A light red version of herself slowly rose, at first she thought it was her anger, she reared back ready to fight, but she noticed that the clothing was much lighter then angers.  
"Who are you?" she asked the girl lifted up her face and smiled, her skin wasn't pale like ravens it was soft and gentle, her lips were coated in a soft red lip stick, something raven herself would never wear.  
"I am love...why are you hiding from me Raven? From him? "Raven blinked and started too back up.  
"I..don't know what you are talking about"  
"Of course you do...It has been so long sense I've been Free Raven, and Now I am, why do you still deny me? Deny your want and need for him? I can see it in your eyes, the way you look too him when you need someone to comphert you, to care for you, don't you see it?" The pink version held up a mirror, and flashes of Raven and Dallas sitting together talking, smiling laughing, the piercing of his body by the blade, the worry and pain in her eyes. She pushed the mirror away.  
"Why do you think he did that for you? It would have been easier for him too throw a ball of fire, but he ran the risk of missing, why do you think he was willing to sacrifice his life for you?"  
Raven starred down at the ground, could it be, did he love her in return, did he feel somehow what she felt? Was it even possible...  
"Yes, he loves you Raven, I could tell in his eyes, you could as well, he was willing to die for you!"  
"He's....hes just a friend" The light red Raven shook her head.  
"No, he's more then that, stop lying too yourself....You love him, how do you think I was able to escape? Because of friendship? Ha! Look, you realized it then, and you know it now, you love him, Now tell him damn it!" Raven was alittle shocked, her love was awful forceful, she suddenly snapped out of her dream state as there was a knock on the door. She went over and opened it....Dallas stood there in the door way.  
  
Next Chapter: Okay, this one will be two things, a song fic about them and – Darkness Combined 


	12. Song Fic dedicated to Raven and Dallas

you don't remember me but i remember you i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream? and dream i do...  
  
Inside her room, Raven sits staring out of her window, she tries too push it out of her mind, that feeling deep inside her, she lays back and closes her eyes, trying too push the feelings away  
  
i believe in you i'll give up everything just to find you i have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me  
  
Dallas stands just outside the Teen Titans building, staring up at the night sky as the rain pours down upon him, he closes his eyes, he knows how he feels, and slowly its beginning to show  
  
have you forgotten all i know and all we had? you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand i knew you loved me then  
  
Dallas is pierced by the Assassins blade and falls to ground, Raven holds him and crys as the rain pours down, her eyes widen, as she realizes how much she cares for him  
  
i believe in you i'll give up everything just to find you i have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me  
  
Dallas lays staring at the ceiling, he is thinking of the tears in Ravens eyes, why had she cried for him so? Could she feel the same way he does  
  
i look in the mirror and see your face if i look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
  
Raven is shown arguing with her light red self, then snapping from meditation, to answer the door, where Dallas's form stands 


	13. Darkness Combined Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Darkness Combined  
  
Dallas stood in the door way, was he really here, could he really be staring into the eyes of Raven, could he say it? Could he do it? He wasn't sure how he would react too how he felt, but he couldn't hide it, not any more. It was tearing him up inside.  
"May I come in?" he finally managed too choke out. Raven slowly nodded yes as Dallas's large form entered the room, she even cracked a small smile, which was strange even too her.  
Raven's mind shook with fear, was he coming to tell her he was leaving? No, that didn't seem right, but it was there anyway, the fear of him being away from her was almost over whelming, she closed the door behind him and leaned against it sighing softly. Maybe he just needed to talk.  
"Raven, we have..we have to talk..." Raven gulped as Dallas turned around, she tried to read his features, but it was hard to read him, the other titans she could figure out their mood easily, but he was still a mystery too him.  
Dallas's mind was racing, how do you tell the child of the man who murdered your entire race you are desperately in love with her? He still wasn't sure, but he was going to find a way tonight, he would find a way.  
"It's about today...with Yuki..." Ravens eyes widened alittle, her heart began to race, her mind going a million miles a minute, suddenly she lost mental control, the light red side of her took this chance to take over her body, if just for a second.  
"Dallas I love you!" She clamped her mouth shut suddenly, oooh that light red version of her was going to get it when she got back into meditation. She looked at Dallas, who seemed to have turned a pale white.  
Did she say what he thought she just said? Did she...love him? Was it possible that she returned the feelings that he felt for her? His hands lowered too his saids, and he quietly said.  
"I...I..I love you too...." Ravens eyes widened even more, her heart it seemed too her stopped, all the pain in the world too her vanished, just for a moment. For a second at the sound of those words she felt at peace, content, relaxed. She walked over and put her hand in his.  
"Well...lets lay down some ground rules then...I don't do lovey dovey Robin and Star fire love...I do love you dallas...but its not going to be right out there for everyone too notice..and second, you bring me flowers, and I'll kill you? Do you understand me?"  
Dallas laughed, this was typical Raven, the Raven he had fallen in love with, he didn't want a star fire, or a terra, he wanted his Raven, his Dark Angel.  
"Okay, then I got a rule too" Raven blinked at him and looked up "No turning into a Star fire or a Terra...those two weird me out.." Raven chuckled too herself and nodded, she felt him pull her close, a strange warmth coming from his body, he brought mouth down too hers and softly pressed their lips together. The Surge of emotion like never before ran Through Raven, her eyes widened and her heart pounded, her mind going a million miles a minute, after he gently broke the kiss she set her hands on his chest.  
"Dal...las...its late, I need to get some sleep..see..see..you tommarow okay?" Dallas nodded, a smile on the larger teens face, bright white fangs showing, she ushered him out of the room and as soon as she shut the door, she jumped up and silently went  
"Yes!" when she landed, she was in the clouds for once in her life, it was a strange feeling, and one she didn't want to have all the time, she would have to make that a rule too, but Dallas would understand, she went over and layed down on the bed, Dallas always understood her.  
Dallas 's smile was as bright as it could be as he walked across the hallway too his room, he went inside and shut the door, leaning against the wall he slid down, could this be true, could it be real? Did she love him? Had they kissed? Yes, it was true, it was all true and all real, he had his dark angel, he was happy and content, although it would never show, as it wouldn't with her, but they knew now, they loved each other and nothing could break that apart.  
  
Authors Note: No its not the end, they have a bumpy road ahead of them, I will give you this, Dallas is not the only surviving fire demon, and the other one, isn't as forgiving as he. Coming Soon: Chapter 13 – First Date! 


	14. First Date

Chapter 13: First Date!  
  
Dallas sat up in the morning a smile upon his face. The sunlight hit him and there was a knock on his door, he walked over to answer it, blue hair a mess and still in his boxers. He opened the door to find beast boy, seemingly drooling over something.  
"What is it bb..." he groaned out yawning and scratching his head.  
"There is a fair today! Your coming right!" Dallas groaned, it was too early in the morning to argue with beast boy about the fact that he hated large groups of people.  
"Yeah...fine...whatever...I'm going back to bed.." he shut the door and went over and flopped back onto his bed, he was about to close his eyes when there was yet another knock on the door. He growled.  
"I swear if that's you bb im gonna – "he swung the door open and there stood raven, in her typical dark garb, but her hood was pulled back as her eyes locked on him.  
"You were gonna what?" She said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, the playful type.  
"Oh me? Nuttin...BB roped me into going to some fair..." Raven nodded glumly.  
"Yeah...me too...Im not a morning person, I just wanted him out of my hair..." Dallas smiled, atleast they would be going together, then it hit him, duh! He took her hand.  
"Want a date for that horrible fiasco of cotton candy and hotdogs?" Ravens face blushed, I mean sure she told him she had loved him, but was she ready for the rest of the titans too know, that she wasn't quite sure of yet.  
"I..dunno Dallas...I mean..im not sure...I want them to know.." Dallas shrugged.  
"We always go off by ourselves anyway, how would they know the difference?" Raven thought for a moment he was probably right, both she and Dallas did tend to wander off on their own, a small smile cracked onto her face, a strange expression for raven, but one there none the less.  
"Alright you've got yourself a date" she smiled and floated up kissing him on the lips softly before floating back too her room. Dallas blinked, and smiled, and he went into his room to get ready for the fair.  
  
Two Hours later –  
  
The entire teen titans team arrived at the fair, Raven and Star fire went off to ride the rides, Beast Boy and Cyborg went to play some games, like they always did. Dallas and raven headed below the board walk and sat in the shade, much too his surprise when he sat down Raven sat in his lap. She leaned back against his chest resting her head on it.  
Raven was feeling odd, she was cuddling, she never cuddled, but she seemed to feel safe with him, so she didn't mind letting a few other parts of her personality take hold, at the moment that little light red version of her had the most control over what she did and said, but she didn't mind, not with him anyway. She wrapped her smaller hand in his and looked up at him, god if any of the titans ever found out about how she was acting she'd never fear the end of it, eventually they would find out, but by then she would have more control of the feelings raging inside her.  
Dallas smiled at the feeling of her against his skin, he never did wear a shirt, he had no reason too he couldn't get cold, he ran his fingers through her deep purple hair sighing softly as he starred off into the daytime, he felt happy, content, and maybe just a little bit wanting, of what he wasn't sure, perhaps too be like this forever.  
The day too the two went by quickly, they didn't leave the bottom of the doc, they even fell asleep under it for awhile, slowly the sun set and the beach began to cool, Dallas and Raven slowly began to wake, Raven was the first she stood up and sighed contently.  
"We probably should head back..." Dallas nodded as he stood, he whacked his head off something, and it went "Ow!" it was a bat that had been hanging upside down...a green bat.  
Both Dallas and Raven just sort of starred at BB for a moment, who had fallen and transformed back into beast boy.  
"I didn't see you two cuddling! I swear it!" Dallas glowered at him and Raven gave him an icy cold stare.  
"You tell anyone and I will stick you in my mirror PERMINENTLY!" BB gulped and nodded, he looked at Dallas and only got a cold glare. Dallas didn't need to say a word, he pretty much intimidated beast boy into silence by his look alone. As soon as beast boy ran away, both of their faces anime dropped.  
"How long do you give him before her cracks..." Dallas sighed.  
"A week..." Raven shrugged and headed up the peer, as her and dallas reached the top their was a large explosion of fire in the city, inhuman screams were heard as the two flew toward, what could be only be described as hell on earth.  
  
Authors note: Wow...almost 60 reviews, thank you all so much and keep them coming, I see a few of you have added this too your favorite stories list, well thank you again, oh Chapter 14: Death of A hero – Will be coming soon 


	15. Death of a Hero

Chapter 14: Death of A Hero  
  
Dallas looked around at the carnage they had discovered, blood drenched walls and screams of pain. Who could have done something like this? Why would they do this? It rampaged through Dallas's mind as they searched the rubble.  
Raven felt like she was going too throw up, the rancid smell of the place was making her feel ill. So much death and carnage around her, she had not seen anything like this...sense Dallas's family was slaughterd. It pained her deeply and the other titans as well as they found the bodies of small children and their mothers, tears poured from their ass as they tried to save some, and could not.  
They were not sure who had done this, but they were going to find out, they split up too discover who could have commited such an atrocity. Dallas and Raven were the first to find a clue, a scortched piece of building with the words "Horient Faric Moritio" written on them. Raven looked beweildered at it, no clue of its meaning but Dallas was sure of what it meant. "Death too the Daughter" He gulped and looked at Raven, could it be that another of his kind had survived? He wasn't sure until he found something, an emblem engraved into the chest of a victim. An H with V through it, the crest of his family.  
"No....It cannot be" he thought to himself. For hours they searched the rubble for more survivors, there were not many. The day came too an end and as nightfall approached Dallas felt an uneasy presence come over him, as he and raven walked back toward the tower they felt a warm breeze, a unnaturally warm breeze. From behind them there was a cruel laugh.  
"Did you enjoy my little show Dear brother, Traiter too our kind!" Dallas turned around and stood face too face with his brother, they were exact twins except for his brother was all dressed in red. Dallas snarled.  
"No brother of mine would commit such atrocities to innocents Dally" Dally smirked, his green eyes filled with contempt for his brother, and as they slid to raven they seemed to be filled with a never ending hatred.  
"And you, You will suffer the pain of a thousand deaths! I will be sure to make you feel pain like no one has ever before!" Dally growled and made to move toward Raven who stood there in shock, but Before Dally could get close there was a knee in his gut.  
"You will not touch her, Not as long as Im around too stop you!" Dally smirked and snapped around smashing his elbow into Dallas's jaw sending him staggering backwards.  
"Then I better make sure you aren't around brother!" Dally spun around bringing his heel up to hit Dallas in the jaw, but Dally grabs his foot and spin around slamming the demon hard into the ground causing the cement to collapse. Dally brings his fist up and delivers a crushing blow too Dallas's jaw sending his older brother stagger back, both of them suddenly ignite in black flame, tossing volleys of fire at one another they move faster then raven can see, she tries to keep up but it is very difficult for her.  
She hears explosion after explosion around her, beside her, above her, she seems buildings collapse and holes in the ground be made, blood seems to be coming from every where. The they stop, both of them standing there, breathing heavily and Dally suddenly just collapses, as Dallas stands there breathing heavily, Dallas limps over to Raven.  
"Come on...We have to go..." he says weakly, she nods and takes his arm, going too take too the skys, behind her though, Dally reaches his feet, gathering all his life energy he smirks  
"I may die! But Im taking you with me!" with that he flies at Raven, Releasing a huge amount of energy at her, Dallas having heard his brother take off pushes raven out of the way and the powerful blast slams into him. He screams as Ravens eyes widen in shock, and when the smoke clears, he lays on the ground breathing very shallow. She runs over too him, worry in her eyes.  
"Dallas!" she kneels down beside him and lifts up his head. He smiles at her, blood covered his mouth.  
"I....m sorry Raven...but I have to go...I.." She broke down into tears and set her head on his chest. Sobbing uncontrabbly, she clenched his large body too her.  
"I will always...love you Raven....no matter...where I go..." Raven picked her up and tried to force a smile, kissing him gently on the lips.  
"I will always love you too Dallas...." Tears flowed Down her face as Dallas's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp. The sky suddenly let loose an outward showing of her emotion as the rain and thunder came down upon them, she looked up and saw her comrades had arrived. They looked at Dally, then too Dallas. Raven looked at them, and simply buried her head in the large demons chest, the other titans bowed there heads and walked over too her.  
"Come on Raven..." Robin set a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He suddenly realized by the look in her eyes, that bb wasn't lying earlier, Raven did love Dallas. The titans all gathered round as Raven formed a stretcher with her powers, they lifted Dallas up on it, and floated into the air, headed for the tower and too give him a proper buriel.  
  
A/N: Please Please Please no angry flames, as I said they would have rough times, read the past chapters, Dallas cannot go to heaven or hell, he's stuck in purgatory – So next Chapter: The Undying Love of a Raven/ Searching for an Answer 


	16. The Undying love of Raven

Chapter 15: The Undying love of A Raven  
  
It was all over the news across the globe, from Gotham to Metropolis, the death of a teen titan. Dallas was known well by almost none, but they new he was a good man, a kind man who only wished to help. The world grieved for his lost.  
But one person grieved more then anyone else, one lonely blue shadow who sat in her room and cried and cried. Raven, she hadn't come out of her room sense his death, Today was his funeral. Batman, Superman, all of the justice league and the teen titans would be there, morning for the lost of a truly great hero. Ravens head was buried in her pillow, it had been soaked with tears over the past week, she felt she had done nothing but cry. The man she had given her heart too was stripped from her, taken away so quickly that she didn't know what too do. There was a soft knock on the door as beast boys voice came through.  
"Hey...Rave....it's time..." Raven stood up and slid her hood over her head, her outfit was not blue on this day, it was black, her eyes unseen under her hood had filled with tears. She walked toward the door, stopping just before it to stare at a picture, his picture. He was holding beast boy and giving him a noogie, and too her surprise she giggled softly at the memory. She took the picture and held it too her heart.  
"I will find you Dallas....there has to be a way to bring you back....I will not loose you..." She set it back down on the mantle and walked out the door of her room. She walked into the living room where the teen titans stood, all of them dressed in black, even cyborg had put on a black suit. They said nothing as they all headed out the door, Robin took to the sky with his new bird wing glider, Raven flew on her own and used her powers to lift Cyborg, Beast boy turned into a Raven and flew beside the dark Raven. Star fire flew besides Robin, but not a word was said. They landed at the cementary quietly as the other hero's from around the world filtered in. Batman, Super man, Spider Man, Flash, all of them came to mourn the loss of a hero too the world.  
Raven looked around a hint of anger in her eyes, how could they mourn for a man they did not know? She knew him better then anyway, she knew how it felt to be in his arms, she knew how his lips felt against hers. She knew the steady beat of his heart as she laid her head against her chest. They knew none of this yet still they mourned. Raven stared down at the open casket as the others gathered. He looked so peaceful, so at peace, but how could he be that way? How when she knew he could not go to heaven or hell, then it struck her. An Idea, something that could bring Dallas back too her and too the world, back into her arms. If she could do this, Raven decided then and there she would give herself too him, she loved him that much.  
"Friends...we have gathered here today to mourn the loss of one of the world's greatest hero's, Dallas was as we all know born with unnatural abilities, some of which were beyond even our comprehension, but still, he did not sway to the side of evil, no he was a good man and a good friend" Robin's eyes teared up as he spoke, he had trained with Dallas, learning new techniques too use against slade.  
"In his final moments, it was his friendship with Raven and his courage, his will to give up whatever he had...including his life...for anyone he cared for. So...I give the floor to Raven, for it is she, who will deliver the Eulogy..." Raven stood up and took the podium from Robin. She stared out over the large crowd who had gathered.  
"Dallas and I....we were not friends..." The crowd looked alittle strange at her, as tears began to pour down her face. Why was she doing this? Because she didn't care anymore, she wanted the world to know, she wanted everyone too know that he did not die alone.  
"We were more....just days before his death...Dallas and I had begun to date, as I see you all hear today to mourn him, I will admit it makes me alittle upset, you knew of him yes, but did you know the real him? Let me tell you who he was....Dallas was one of a kind, he was gentle, soft, yet understanding of the hardships life could bring. He was friends with all of us, he played video games with beast boy, he worked on Cyborgs Car, he trained with Robin, infact, he even ate Starfires pudding of happynes..." Half the crowd alittle, yuck look on their face.  
"Why would he put himself through something like that? For friendship that's why, to make us all feel better about ourselves, he never thought of himself or of the consequences too his actions, I'm sure he knew that blast would kill him, he probably thought that samerui sword would kill him too...but that's what Dallas was...he was a giver and took nothing, but he did take something when he left, he took my heart with him, So I ask you all just this, mourn for him if you will...but not because he is a lost hero...but because he is a lost friend..." with that Raven suddenly took off into the sky, flying as fast as she could back toward teen titan head quarters, wanting to get started on her plan. 


	17. Plans into Motion

Author's Note: Dallas is not a mary sue like character, yes he brings Raven love but it is hard for them to both express it fully, its not a flowers and candys love, and even if he is mr angry reviewer, it does not make my story bad =p another point, I know Rave's a demon, It's obvious in the fact that she was obviously in a demon domain when Dallas's family was destroyed. Anyways to quote Queen "The Show Must Go On"  
  
Chapter 16 – Plans into Motion  
  
Raven pushed the door too her room open and slammed it closed. She had a mission now, one she would never give up, she had to bring him back somehow. At the moment she was angry and spiteful toward a world that would take from her something so precious as the one man she had ever managed to love.  
She immediately went to work, tearing a book from her shelf she began to flip through the pages, it was a strange language that none of the other titan's could probably understand, the bindings were made of demon bone and it was written in an angels blood. Her face glowered as her eyes went over page after page of the book.  
"Damn it! Where is it! I know it has to be in here!" the frustraited Titan threw the book against the wall and laid down on her bed starring at the ceiling.  
"What are you so upset about anyway Raven..." she said too herself.  
"It's not like you loved him all THAT much right...I mean ya he was your first boyfriend, your first kiss...." Her eyes closed slowly as she began to drift into a cold sleep.  
"....i mean....its...not.." without managing to get her last sentence out Raven drifted off to sleep.  
"Who are you kidding?" Raven blinked and sat up, when she opened her eyes totally she realized she wasn't in the titans tower anymore, she was in an old mansion, with drab furniture and dark curtains, it smelled of old lace and new varnish. She looked at the person who was talking too her and her eyes widend.  
The woman was semi-tall, with long blue hair that curved around a soft pale face. Deep blue eyes framed a soft nose and gentle lips, her clothing seemed to match her appearance. A Black shirt with deep blue pants, Raven couldn't see her shoes.  
"M-m-mom...." Raven Stuttered out.  
"Yes Raven baby, Look Raven, I've been watching you, and this "Dallas" character you've fallen for, and I can't just sit by and let you lie too yourself, I know you love him...it's much like your father and I's love really...both scornful toward a world we think hates us..."  
Raven looked up at her mother and tears began too fill her eyes, she knew it was but a dream, she knew that this couldn't possibly be real, but she wanted to belive it anyway, she leaped forward and in an truly uncharacteristic move wrapped her arms around her mother and began to cry once again.  
Her mother reached out and patted her softly on the head.  
"It's gonna be okay Raven...don't you worry..." Raven looked up at her mother and sniffled.  
"How can you say that mom? He's gone! Forever! I looked In the book of the damned and there is no way to bring him back!" Ravens mother gave her a little smile.  
"Oh Raven, my darling girl, you won't find away to bring him back in that book....he isn't damned, remember? He isn't pure demon, he is in limbo...." Raven looked up at her mother.  
"H...How do you know?" Her mother gave her alittle smile.  
"Because before I came to speak too you, I went to speak too him, and he misses you my darling girl, he misses you greatly, but don't you cry, mother will make everything okay...go home Raven...go too our home...you will find the answers you seek there" There was a sudden snap and raven sat up, breathing heavily she looked over a picture of an old abandoned looking mansion, home....yes her mothers home. She sat up and grabbed her suitcase, and began to pack frantically.  
  
Next Chapter: The Journey Home – Alittle comedy, and maybe alittle RxSF 


	18. The Journey Begins

Chapter 17: The Journey Begins  
  
Raven starred at her packed suitcase, should she leave a note? Would the other titans think her crazy for searching for a way too bring someone back from the dead. Of course they wouldn't belive her, they hadn't seen the things she had, she grabbed her suitcase and headed out of the door, when she opened it, all of the titans were standing there. All of them with their suitcases packed. Ravens jaw dropped.  
"We over heard you talking in your sleep...we know you Rave...a dream for you is much more then a dream..."Beast boy held up his suitcase. "ROAD TRIP!" Raven shook her head, alright if they wanted to come atleast she wouldn't be alone. The five of them walked toward the door when Raven blinked "Whose gonna protect the city?" She asked looking back at the other titans.  
"The justice league said they'd take our duties till we got back" Raven nodded and headed out the door, she opened the door and saw a a blue mini van, raising an eyebrow she looked toward cyborg.  
"Your kidding me right?"  
"It's the only vehicle we have that'll fit all of us, Sorry Rave" Raven sighed and walked over too the mini van sliding inside. She rolled her eyes at the shag carpeting décor and slid too the back of the van. She layed her head against the carpetening and closed her eyes.  
Beast boy and Terra were the next to climb in, beastboy sat down and Terra sat on the little green guys lap. She wrapped her arms around him and layed her head down, almost instantly falling asleep in his arms.  
Robin got in next, he sat in the front with Cyborg, who quickly glared him too the back too a pouting Star fire. Robin sat down and Star let out a joyful squeek and instantly went too his lap. Cyborg started the van and hit the gas and they were off.  
  
Authors note: Short Chapter I know, but the next one should be the longest, I am doing the entire trip in one chapter, so it should be kinda long, anyhoot. See you soon 


	19. The Journey

Chapter 19: The Journey  
  
When Raven opened her eyes again it was night time, She had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep. She looked around her and noticed that all of the other titans had fallen asleep.  
Beast boys hand was placed perhaps a little high on Terra's thigh and her arm was wrapped around the snoring boy's waist. It almost made Raven giggle, but that giggle was off set by her memories of the peer, and holding one another close under that dock before he was stripped away from her. Her eyes wandered over to Star fire and Robin, who were cuddled up on the side of the vamp both sleeping happily. Her eyes wandered foreward to Cyborg who was still driving the van. She slowly, moving in between the four interlocked loved ones made her way too the front and sat in the passenger seat.  
"How much Farther Cyborg?" she said quietly staring out the window into the black night, black...it reminded her of him. She turned her attention away from the window and a painful reminder of who she had lost.  
"I'd say about seven or eight more hours, Don't Worry Rave, I'm sure you'll find what your looking for there, I mean, have your dreams ever steered you wrong?" Raven shook her head no, she wished so terribly she could be as hopeful as he was that they would find a way to bring Dallas back at her old house but the eternal pesscimist inside her told her that she wouldn't.  
"I...I'm afraid Cyborg..." Her eyes lowered, she hated talking about her feelings yes but she had to get it out or she was going to explode and cry all over the place. Cyborg looked over at Raven, they had been friends sure but she had never been this open with him, he figured it was just the fact that her wounds were still open, and her old ways of healing weren't working.  
"Don't be Rave, look I know your worried but you've gotta have faith in yourself and in your dream, Now come on, perk up will ya" Raven sighed. Cyborg was right if she didn't believe it then why was she on this trip in the first place. It was hard for Raven too even think about Dallas without wanting too burst into tears.  
As she starred out the window once again the rain began to pour down on her, she let out a soft sigh. She remembered the day she realized she loved him, fighting that insane Samerui, him being pierced by that blade, saving her life for sure. How the rain poured down on them, she thought she had lost him then, and it almost broke her heart.  
He had survived that, and she belived he could survive anything.  
"Guess I was wrong..." she said aloud, obviously not on purpose.  
"Wrong about what?" Cyborg asked her. Her head turned she hadn't realized she had said it aloud.  
"Nothing Cyborg, Nothing at all" She turned her head back toward the window, the constant pitter patter of the rain occupying her mind, as she tried to push away the pain. Even after days of crying, she still felt the need and want too. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.  
Ravens eyes slowly flittered awake as a light hit them, there was a tugging on her pants.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" she heard a young voice scream. She looked down and saw a small child, Dark blue hair and light greenish blue. Her hair flowed down past her shoulders and hung raggidly infront of her eyes, not as if it wasn't cared for, but as if it couldn't be tamed.  
"What is it baby..." She heard herself say, could she really be saying that?  
"Tora hit me!" Raven groaned and sat up, she looked down and blinked, she looked around the room and blinked. She was a full grown woman now, her room still dark, only one bed, but there were clothes around that were not hers.  
"Go tell your father..." She yawned softly. Raven had no control now, she couldn't move or say anything, but yet her voice came out of her mouth.  
"Daddy's not home! He went too go visit auntie Star" Raven rubbed her eyes and stood up, she looked down at the child and sighed.  
"I told you honey, you have to stand up too your brother"  
"But mommy! He's bigger den meh!" Raven picked the child up and walked from the room. As she looked around her eyes fell upon several pictures, her holding her children, them laughing and playing.  
"Pheonix...where are the pictures of your Dad?" The little girl looked up at Raven.  
"Daddy's Camera shy remember mommy" Raven nodded and sighed.  
"Are there any pictures of your father around?" Pheonix looked up at her mother.  
"Course there is mommy, in da locket" The little girl reached up and tugged on a black necklace around Ravens neck, on the end of it a light blue heart. Raven looked down at it and blinked, well might as well find out who the father of these dream children was. She popped open the lock and her eyes widened.  
"D...d...dallas? "Pheonix giggled and looked up at Raven.  
"That's daddy's name isn't mommy" Raven wandered into toward the front door her eyes wide with shock, the small girl looking curiously up at her. "Mommy whats wrong?" "Nothing Pheonix..." She moved too the front door and pushed it open, a warm sunshine hit her face as she walked outside. When her eyes finally lifted off the pendent they saw something even more shocking. A Garden, a beautiful light blue garden, she wandered into it, eyes wide with amazment, but slowly something entered her mind, she recognized this garden, but something was different then the last time she had seen it, it was more beautiful more alive, yet still dark and contemplative. She turned and her jaw dropped, the mansion..that run down mansion in the picture had been brought back to live, it was fixed up and painted a deep baby blue. "Could...this be...my future?" Raven's eyes suddenly snapped open as someone grabbed her shoulder.  
"Raven wake up "it was Robins voice, she opened her eyes groggily and looked at him.  
"Huh...wa...whats going on..." Robin shook her alittle.  
"Come on Raven wake up, we're there" Raven looked up at Robin, he must be lying there is no way she slept that long.  
"You're kidding me right...I mean I just closed my eyes..."  
"No you didn't you fell asleep Next to Cy in the front seat, but we couldn't wake you, you kept talking about a Pheonix, and a Tora...Did you have another dream?"  
Raven smiled. Pheonix and Tora, those are the names she had picked out for her children, yes she did do girly things like that, even if she didn't tell anyone about them.  
"Oh its nothing Robin...nothing important" She slid out of the van and starred up at the mansion, it was nothing like the dream, beaten and run down, covered in weeds and some of the tiles were hanging off the roof, but it still brought a sigh from her as they all headed in. It was time, too search for a way to bring him back.  
  
Authors Note: Gah! My hand hurts...anyway, long as I promised...hope you all like it.. 


	20. Searching

Chapter 19 : Searching  
  
Raven walked toward the mansion slowly, it made her heart thump faster and faster as hshe thought of the future she had seen for herself, and for Dallas.  
Inside her, a part of her wished it was true, that one day she would be a caring mother and happy wife, but part of her rejected the idea still, that Dallas could possibly love her that much. He had given his life for her, and still she could not bring herself too believe that he loved her that much.  
The other titans watched as she walked into the house and looked up, it was covered in dust and soot, cobwebs coated the marvelous walls, Ravens eyes watered alittle, this was her home, where she grew up before her father took her. She ran her hands along the dirty railing, dust kicked up around her.  
"Rave...we should start looking? Any suggestions?" Raven looked back at the others, her face cold as ever. It wasn't a shock too them, she was good at hiding her pain.  
"Cy...take down stairs...Robin and Starfire this floor. Beast Boy and Terra, second floor...I'll take the attic" The titans split up and Raven floated upstairs, she pushed open the door too the attic and cool stagnant air flooded into her face. She stepped inside the room and looked around, dust coated the walls of soft silver. Raven sighed and walked over too a book shelf, she dusted it off and blinked at the writing. It was Germanic from what she could tell, she had basic understanding of it, the began to search through the book, taking them down one at a time, she sighed tossing them away.  
Finally she came to a dark gold book, she flipped through the pages without exactly knowing why, the words too her were foreign, but yet she seemed too understand them, finally she came to a paragraph.  
"To Visit the realm of those damned too forever wander in isolation, those rejected by both heaven and hell, to visit the purgatory of the world of the undead, one needs but three things, The feather of a Pheonix, The tear drop of a Raven, and the heart of a dragon. These three things brought together will open a gate too the land of the forever wandering, Although be warned, once you enter, you may not be able to return"  
Raven looked down at the book and smiled, slamming it shut she ran down the stairs eager to tell the titans of her discovery.  
  
A/N: There may be a delay of updates when I move out and I am sorry about that, I will update as often as possible, and the chapters will get longer once Im out of HS, so peace love and cheese, the story will go on 


	21. The Journey Begins

**Teen Titans Dark Love: **

**Authors Note: Yeah It's been forever and I'm sorry it too so long, but here we go boys and girls new chapter and more too come that I promise, maybe not one a day like it used too be, but new chapters I swear. **

**Chapter 21: The Journey begins - Dividing **

**Raven raced down the steps, the world seemed like it was going slow around her as step by step she moved toward the titans, clutched in her hands was a dark black book with gold trimming, a smile upon her normally uncaring facade. **

**"I found it!" her voice moved through the manson like a calling wind, each of the titans picking up on it and heading for the main room, where they met a heavy breathing Raven. **

**"I found it! I found the book!" The rest of titans seemed alittle nervous as Raven sat down and began to read from it.**

**" To Visit the Realm of those Damned to forever wander in solitude, those rejected by both heaven and hell, to visit the purgetory of the world of the undead, one needs only three things, the feather of a pheonix, the tear drop of a raven, and the heart of a dragon." Raven purposly neglected too speak the part of perhaps not being able too return.**

**There was silence among the titans for a long while, the tear drop of a raven, the feather of a pheonix and the heart of a dragon, where were they ever going too find these things? The journey ahead would be long and treacherous and they all knew it. Starfire was the first too speak.**

**"Perhaps it would be ingenious of us too split up? So that way we may all find a part of the spell?" There was again an eerie silence, quiet and unnerving, beast boy was the first too speak.**

**"Cyborg Terra and I could go after the pheonix feather..." Robin spoke softly next.**

**"Sure and Starfire and I will go after the heart of the dragon..." Starfire smiled with her normal glee.**

**"How wonderous! and You raven will go after the tear?" Raven nodded and the titans stood, all ready for their journeys, all ready to recover a love, that should have never been lost.**

**Authors Note: Yeah its short I know...but its the best I can do at the moment, the next chapter should be sometime next week.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Tears of a Raven

Note: I may do the other two things as little side stories later - and...I'm sorry folks - I JUST Got net back a few weeks ago and totally forgot about this story..don't hate

They stood there in a circle, all waiting for Raven to return. The ceremony was about to begin to open the gates tto purgatory and bring back someone that was lost. Beast Boy looked to Robin and let out a gentle sigh.

"If we can't get him back - Raven is going to fall apart"

"I know Beast boy - I know"

Everyone was starring at each other, there was hope in their hearts but they knew deep inside, deep under it all, that odds are that this ancient spell would not work. They worried for Raven, fearful of the plunge into insanity that loosing the man she loved may bring. Starfire was about to speak when Ravens form appeared in the middle of the circle. She looked on the edge of a mental break down.

"Birds don't cry...birds don't CRY!" she screamed and the entire mansion shook, she dropped to her knees, fighting back her tears, fighting for all they were worth. The others went to step toward her but she shot a glare at them all. She didn't want to be touched, she didn't want anyone near her.

She collapsed from exhaustion in the middle of the ring...her body and mind were tired. She had tried all she could to make a raven cry, but she could not do it. Birds did not cry after all...and as her concinousness began to slowly slip and drift away a single tear fell down her face. As the single droplet of sadness touched the floor it lit up in an instant! The titans were blinded suddenly - and but a second later the light was gone. - and so was Raven.

Next Chapter: Purgatory: A Soul Tormented.


	23. Chapter 23

Well kiddies, here we are, a new chapter, hope yer satisfied with it for now

The world around her was warm and white. She opened her eyes, desperatly trying to adjust them to the new found lightm but it was hard for her, one so used to the darkness to see in such a bright light, she rubbed her eyes, and in a few moments they had adjusted well enough for her to see. She looked around herself, awestruck.

All around was nothing but a long road, with white on each side. There were souls all over, most of them colored grey, she could hear their voices as they spoke to one another.

"A body? Here?"

"Is this some kind of Magic?"

She would not let their voices throw her off, she had to find that specific voice, she had to find him. She walked slowly down the road, but the more she walked the longer it seemed to get, it seemed each step led her closer, yet she went no where, and after about a mile of this she sat down and growled to herself, pushing her saphire hair from her eyes.

"This is rediculas! How am I supposed to do anything around here!" as she huffed to herself a white form appeared infront of her, it was a man with long blond hair and a tan, he wore golden armor on his chest and beautiful white wings spread from his back, he kneeled down infront of her.

"Child of Azarath - why have you come to this plain? Do you not know it is forbidden?" Raven lowered her eyes, she had "forgotten" to tell the other titans her life would be in danger if she came here, that she may be stuck in this place forever, but atleast she would be with him. Her eyes moved to meet the angels, and she nearly broke down sobbing, but her control came in handy, for once.

"I am here to recover the soul of a lost warrior of the earth defences - a half angel half demon - named Dallas. Where is he?" The angel looked stunned at the girls forewardness, but he gathered himself quickly.

"I cannot let you take a soul from purgatory. This is where he is resting, I cannot allow that rest to be disturbed"

"I don't care what you can or cannot allow! I want him back damn it! You don't LOVE HIM HOW DO YOU KNOW IF HE'S RESTING!" Raven had lost control of her temper, and several small explosions showed that. The Angel sighed, and looked her over a few times, before turning and walking down the road.

"We had another spirit visit with him a few weeks ago, a woman whom looked like you a great deal. We owed her a favor so she asked us to watch you when you came, if you didn't get angry over not letting you see him, we weren't to let you pass" Raven blinked, why would her mother do something like that? Perhaps to make sure it was emotion, not logic running her heart.

"There is also someone else who wants to talk to you...an angel" Raven blinked, why would an angel want to speak with her. As they walked down the road, the male angel faded away and a new angel took his place, long black beautiful hair and deep blue eyes. She recognized those eyes..they were dallas's eyes. Raven stopped dead in her tracks and starred at the woman.

"So you are the one my child tells me about..his sweet Raven...you are..diffrent then I would have expected from him, but then, his father was diffrent then what I would have expected from me." Raven gulped and nodded as the two continued down the road way..the woman looked to her again and smiled.

"He's fighting for you ya know...fighting the transformation...I know it is causing him a good deal of pain..but for you he fights it..." Ravens eyes narrowed, he was in pain! Why did no one infrom her of this before!

"Why is he in pain! What are you doing to him!"

"We're not doing anything...his body is attempting to revert to spiritual form - but he will not let it happen, he at first claimed he would find a way back to earth..we knew there was no way..but..I guess..there is a way, you plan on taking him back don't you?"

"Yes, I do" Raven was coldly blunt.

"Very well then..we are here" Raven turned at the sound of a scream, there he was..but looking so..diffrent...exhausted. A Black wing and a White wing portruding from his spine, one eye blue, one eye green, both looking at her in disbelief.

"Rave...no it cannot be!" Raven nearly burst into tear as she ran over to him, all her emotions on over drive, hate, anger, timid, all were in unison for once, they were happy, happy to see him. Something strange happened the moment she touched him, the world around them shifted, she held close to him..and her world went black..then she heard something she never though would make her smile..but it did..

"Dude!" It was beastboy..and she could still feel Dallas's weight atop her.

Next Chapter: Changed on the outside..but not the in


End file.
